fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Hisoka Kurosawa
Hisoka Kurosawa is a character in Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. Biography Past As a descendant of one of the escaped shrine maidens from Hikami-yama, Hisoka inherited the kagemi ability and the surname "Kurosawa", which was given to certain shrine maidens, guardians of the Black Lake. She was taught how to use her kagemi skills by an old woman who also left her the Camera Obscura. Hisoka's kagemi skills became well-known in the area. Schoolgirls came to her to have their fortunes told, while some came to search for missing objects. She helped Ren Hojo out several times. One day, a woman (Kyoko Narumi) requested Hisoka to find a missing relative named Akari Narumi. Hisoka did indeed find her, but before she reached her, the girl jumped from a cliff to her death. The incident left Hisoka traumatized, and with a feeling of remorse. Eventually, Hisoka found Yuri Kozukata in the same situation as Akari, but managed to save her at the very last moment. The two became close friends, and Yuri eventually moved into Kurosawa Antiques to live with Hisoka. However, the loss of Akari and Hisoka's failed attempt to save her made her reculant to take on "missing person" requests, warning Yuri against it as well. ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' In the first chapter, Yuri Kozukata and Hisoka come to Mikomori Onsen in search for an album full of burial photos for Ren Hojo. Hisoka instructs Yuri on how to use the Camera Obscura, and her own kagemi skills to follow the "shadows" of the past. They successfully retrevie the album, but on their way out, Yuri is attacked by a spirit. She defeats it, but the experience leaves her flustered, and Hisoka apologizes for bringing her along on the mission. Between the events of Chapter One and Two, Hisoka takes up a request from Fuyuhi Himino to find her friend, Haruka Momose, who has gone missing on Hikami-yama. She's captured by a spirit lurking in the water, and sealed away in a black box. Her Camera Obscura is washed all the way downstream, where Yuri finds it while searching for Haruka as well. Yuri began taking on cases while still searching for Hisoka. She eventually finds her at Mikami Shrine. Hisoka states she wishes to stay and be a sacrificial pillar, but Yuri refuses to leave her behind. With the help of the Camera Obscura, Yuri defeats the spirit of a shrine maiden possessing Hisoka when they try to leave. Both of them return to Kurosawa Antiques, where Yuri makes Hisoka a cup of coffee, in a scene similar to the aftermath of Yuri's suicide attempt. Hisoka sleeps through the rest of the game, appearing only at the final moments of the climax at the end. Endings There are two possible endings, depending on the choices the player makes as Yuri. Good Ending At the shore of Higan Lake, Hisoka and Yuri are reunited in full daylight, as the curse of the mountain is lifted. Bad Ending Hisoka sees Yuri standing at the edge of the same cliff she had tried to commit suicide at previously, and calls out to her. But before Hisoka can reach her, Yuri jumps off the cliff to her death with Ouse Kurosawa. Hisoka collapses at the cliff edge, in tears. Trivia *The name Hisoka 'means "Reserved, Secretive" (密) and "Flower" (花) in Japanese. *Hisoka's surname '''Kurosawa '''means "black" (黒) ('kuro) and "marsh" (澤) (sawa). *According to the Nuregarasu no Miko Complete Guide, Hisoka is related to Rei Kurosawa and her character design is intentionally similar to Rei's. Gallery FFV Image 5.jpg FFV Image 89.jpg FFV Image 86.jpg FFV Image 73.jpg Project zero 5 hisoka kurosawa official render by existingbox9-d7yp5ji.png FFV Image 139.jpg FFV Image 147.jpg Hisoka.PNG Hisokaconceptart.png External links *https://web.archive.org/web/20151105032540/http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff5chars.html *http://bcl.rpen.us/community/index.php?%2Ftopic%2F1350-famitsu-288%2F%7C Category:Fatal Frame V Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame V Characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete articles Category:Alive